vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rose
Rose (ローズ, Roozu) is a character from Capcom's Street Fighter games. She is the first Italian fighter to be introduced, as well as the third playable female character in the series, after Chun-Li and Cammy. Description Rose is tall, curvy and has long dark wavy hair that flows outward horizontally, violet eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips. Most official artwork of Rose make her appear to be pursing her lips. In battle, she wears a loose red evening gown with large gold buttons, a violet leotard similar to Cammy's (but with the addition of leggings) under her gown and a large golden scarf around her shoulders and arms. By channeling her mysterious Soul Power through it, she is able to make the scarf glow, and wield it in such a way that is particularly damaging to her opponents. Rose manages to fight capably while wearing high heels. In one of Rose's win poses, she wears a large red ball gown, a choker decorated with an antique key design, and matching earrings (in her ending movie in Alpha 2, she is seen wearing this outfit). Also, a lighting-bolt design is visible on her forehead in this form. In this particular victory pose, she holds tarot cards in each hand, and one in her cleavage. This win pose is reserved for a perfect win in Street Fighter Alpha 3, but is a normal victory in Capcom Fighting Evolution. History Street Fighter Alpha 2 A fortune teller from Genoa, Rose sensed that Doomsday was approaching, and that a person of great evil was causing it. She found the source of the evil in M. Bison and defeated him, believing that she had rid the world of him for good. Unfortunately, by reading her tarot cards, she discovered Bison was still alive. Street Fighter Alpha 3 In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Rose learned that she and Bison shared the same soul. She faced Bison once more, ramming her fist through his chest, channeling her energy into his body. Rose used all of her Soul Power to defeat Bison, but it was not enough. Rose passed out from complete exhaustion, and was soon found by Guy (whom she met earlier when he was pursuing Shadaloo). When Bison was defeated by Ryu (who destroyed his body temporarily in the process), Bison's soul went to the Psycho Drive. Charlie sacrificed his life to try and destroy the Psycho Drive, but was not successful. Bison's soul then went to Rose's body, making her his temporary host. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Bison's soul stayed in and controlled Rose's body until a new, albeit weaker body was made for him during the time of Street Fighter II. Akuma supposedly killed Bison during the second World Warrior tournament with the Raging Demon, which would destroy his soul. What became of Rose during this time was largely unknown, but the Street Fighter IV Training Guide has revealed that Rose is still alive, but has no memory of what happened to her while being possessed by Bison. Street Fighter IV series Upon learning from her tarot cards that Bison somehow survived Akuma's Raging Demon, Rose enters the new tournament. Her cards also reveal "The Fool", a card which in this case symbolizes reckless heroism, and determines that the person represented by this card is only hope for defeating Bison. She also decides that this person cannot defeat Bison until the stars align, and that she must protect him until such a time. However, she knows that she cannot defeat Bison herself, as she possesses the same power he has. During her participation in the tournament, she runs into Ryu, dead-set in stopping his advancement for his own protection, stating that he is "the last hope". This results in a fight with much reluctance from both parties. In her ending, Bison ambushed and grabbed hold of her face, taking back what little power of his that remained in her, and awakening the memories of what he did while in her body, as well as visions of the horrific acts he would continue to do. When finished, he lets her live and leaves her unconscious, saying she will make excellent fodder for his insatiable spirit.3 However, Guy confronts Bison and demands that he hand her over or he would destroy Bison's jet - his only source of escape. Bison reluctantly agrees, and Guy holds his part of the bargain and allows him to escape. Rose wakes up to the sight of Guy, and decides that there is still work left for her to do. Personality Rose is a serene, intelligent, and independent woman who muses quite a lot on destiny. She states that power is nothing without skill and that she must continue on her path, even if it means to give up her life for the greater good. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters